1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a limited slip differential and, more specifically, to such a differential which includes an inertial ring which moves to an actuated position when the differential casing accelerates under a slipped wheel condition to initiate frictional engagement between one of the side gears and the differential casing to prevent relative rotation therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that differential mechanisms are utilized in the power transmissions of vehicles to provide for the proper handling and control of the vehicle during normal operating conditions. However, it is also well known that there are situations in which the loss of traction at one wheel of such a differential mechanism will effectively prevent the populsion of the vehicle. Therefore, it is not uncommon for some vehicles to be provided means for locking out the differential when one of the wheels is in such a spin or lost traction condition.
Although there has heretofore been provided a number of devices for preventing differentiation in this situation, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,165; 3,606,803; 3,762,241; 3,811,341; 3,818,781 and 3,886,813, there remains a need for a limited slip differential which is inexpensive to provide and efficient and reliable in operation.